communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Aldo mucci
Qualcosa su di me Aldo Mucci frequenta il liceo artistico "Michelangelo"di Palermo,allievo del Maestro ceramista Giovanni De Simone. Promotore di numerose battaglie sociali.Nel 2001 fa lo sciopero della fame per dire no al posizionamento dei flangiflutti a Realmonte (Ag),località''' Scala dei Turchi'.Battaglia condivisa dallo scrittore '''Andrea Camilleri'.Nel 2006 subisce atti intimidatori mafiosi.Numerose le testimonianze di solidarietà.Nel 2007,si incatena a''' Montecitorio',per dire basta ai baby pensionamenti alla Regione Sicilia.Battaglia condivisa dalla Senatrice '''Franca Rame' e dal marito Dario Fo.Nel 2008 lo scrittore''' Luigi Furini',gli dedica una pagina del suo libro' "Volevo solo lavorare" Garzanti Editore''' .Nel 2010 partecipa alle numerose iniziative di Amnesty International,pubblicando un video sulle baraccopoli di Messina.Vive e lavora ad Agrigento Mucci was born on 11 January 1952 in Catania, Sicily. Union activity Mucci worked at a mine in Petralia Soprana operated by the regional arm of the state-owned Ente Minerario Sicilaino (Sicilian mines authority), and became the union representative on the works council. He moved to the mine at Realmonte, where as union representative he was involved in renegotiating the mining Contratto Collettivo Nazionale di Lavoro ("national collective labour agreement") and succeeded in introducing for the first time compensation for the effects of noise and dust. From 2000 to 2003 he was secretary of the regional union organisation, for Realmonte and Porto Empedocle. The battle against the early retirement In 2001, in depositions at the European Court of Human Rights, a statement was made against the Law No. 5 of January 20, 1999 in which Sicily allowed former employees of the Company Italkali SpA to retire early at only 45 years of age. This early retirement was deemed detrimental to workers who were potentially useful to civil society. In drawing up the new employment contract for employees of mines at RESAIS SPA, an attempt was made to insert a chapter on bullying with allowances and restraints, but the language was removed. At the request of the union, Sicily decided to use the workers who had been put up for early retirement for public works. The Regional Law finally settled the dissolution of the Government Economic Sicilian EMS, ESPI, AZASI, which absorbed hundreds of millions of public money, putting an end to early retirement with "golden" handshakes. The mafia-style intimidation and complaints Subsequently to Mucci's entry into force of the law, he suffered numerous threats from the Mafia. His home was the subject of numerous Mafia threats, compelling the Carabinieri to monitor the area. On September 11, 2002, the Police found a bomber at the front door of the Labour Realmonte. Around the same time, in the mining pit of the Labour Porto Empedocles Mucci found a note containing death threats and a request not to enter the town anymore. In 2001, he presented a complaint to the Prosecutor's Office, asking the INPS to liquidate 16 billion of unpaid unemployment compensation for miners. In 2006, after the death of a miner underground, issues of the daily La Repubblica (February 25, 2006) printed a complaint by Attilio Bolzoni about the work in salt mines in Sicily. In May 2007, Dario Fo made a call to Mucci to tell him he was in sympathy with what happened, and his wife Franca Rame invited him to the Italian Senate. Bibliography *La Sicilia, June 4, 2001. Travel Sicilian salt mines Rosso Malpelo not live here anymore. Fabio Russell. *"Volevo solo lavorare" by Luigi Furini published by Garzanti Editore (The writer Louis Furini on page 9 describes the years of struggle and harassment of union labor.). *Il Giornale of August 14, 2004 (page 2, scandal Pasquasia): We miners, forced to ask the court to make us work. *Style Magazine monthly Corriere della Sera, 2006, No. 1 / 2 (page 35) Southern question, Giancarlo Macaluso. . I miei contributi * Le mie pagine preferite * Aggiungi i collegamenti alle tue pagine preferite su questo wiki! * Pagina preferita n.2 * Pagina preferita n.3